


Two Things

by cc_auriyana



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc_auriyana/pseuds/cc_auriyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This day has been a significant one for two different reasons, although one wasn’t as significant as the other, by Night Vale standards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Things

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble for a friend's birthday.

_And now, dear listeners. Now that station management has been thoroughly appeased, I’d like to make a more interesting announcement. Today is a very important day. Not just because of the sudden attack by humanoid yet tentacled creatures that had come from an alternate dimension to invade out beloved town. An attack which has claimed at least forty lives – although all those citizens have decided or have been forced to remain with us in this corporeal plane – but also because of one citizen. Our most beloved citizen – Carlos._

Carlos, exhausted from all that had happened from the last few hours, looked up from his still whirring equipment.

Really, Cecil?

_And this isn’t only because of his quick thinking that has saved us all from becoming a statistic at the forefront of an interdimensional war. It just so happens that today is the day Carlos had been brought into the world by an indescribable being or perhaps a random yet miraculous series of events._

Carlos closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He appreciated it, he did, but he never really celebrated birthdays. Not since he was a child. Birthdays for him involved getting a more expensive dinner or perhaps buying himself new equipment.

(He tried remembering what he did for his birthday the year before, but his mind could find nothing, and thinking about it too often made his head ache. Before, he’d think it unusual, but that sort of thing happens a bit often in Night Vale.)

_Now, almost two years ago, Carlos came into our community, as we all remember –_

‘How would they forget? You keep reminding them.’ A small smile had appeared on his face.

_– he had come here to study our town, and from then, he has been an invaluable member of our community, using his limitless pool of knowledge to come to our aid during moments such as this. As Night Vale custom, my sweet Carlos is entitled to a Crime Day, a birthday pizza slice at Big Rico’s, and extra surveillance courtesy of the Sheriff’s Secret Police to ensure that celebratory activities done are well within the boundaries set by the City Council._

_Let us all be thankful for Carlos’ presence in Night Vale, in this world, and not the world from whence those beings came. I personally am thankful for his wonderful voice, his very flexible tongue_ (He’s very sure that the blood that had rushed from his face was not from the lack of oxygen.) _, his kind and accepting heart, and, of course, his perfect hair._

_As we recover from this gruesome event, let us all marvel at the wonder of life. Of birth. The first cry and the first helpless shriek of a newborn. The many possibilities that come with every one, growing and becoming unique beings. Let us all thank that all of us, here, were brought into this world, even as we walk every day reminded by the infinite void of its indifference to our existence._

_We are here, Night Vale. We are here, together. And we will always be here, in each other’s beating hearts, in each other’s slightly tampered memories, in each other’s damp basements._

_May you sleep soundly tonight, Night Vale. We live another day._

_Good night, Night Vale. Good night._

***

Cecil had received a text as he left his booth.

Three simple words.

Despite bearing a slightly bleeding limb, he smiled, showing far too many teeth.


End file.
